torn between two lovers
by tikii015
Summary: How longer will it takes for me to find someone to settle down with! haha..what's with the title! haha..nthn..T.T ASUCAGA.. ATHRUNxCAGALLIxAHMED... review please!


, I'm 13, Heck yeah! I aM a Filipino! Why? I dunno..haha.. sorry if my grammar sucks! Arrghh.. I better be reading dictionaries.. but instead.. I am reading my biology books! . T.T aw.. The heck I need to report! Oh, by the way, the sweet talk is not **ORIGINAL! I just revived it because I find it sweet. I ADMIT IT! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF INSISTING IT'S MY ORIGINAL WORK!!! Bull----sht!!!! I AM NOT TRYING TO GET ATTENTION FROM ANYONE OR EVERYONE! I JUST WANTED FOR REVIEWS because I am so nervous. What if they don't like my stories? I look up to all of the authors here in DAMN!**

**Oh, sorry for waiting my updates! mianhamnida! Promise! I'll write sooner! hehhe**

**..i Love you DODONG :) **

**..whappack! The movie Passion of Christ hurts me so much! **

**Ok.. enough with the talking.. (sorry if I was a bit barbaric ne?)**

**Let's get down with it!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**CHAPTER 1 : My Boss is Gorgeous!**

Cagalli is enjoying the ambiance of her friend's party Miriallia for her and Dearka's wedding. She was just sitting at the bar, drinking her mocha frapp watching the lights emitted by the big disco ball. The place was noisy, these people were dancing like maniacs…hard to believe well, that most of them are first class people, for Dearka Elsman is filthy rich. A crowd of party-people… citizen high to citizen low..

She was enjoying these colorful lights just like a child.

_When will I get to have a party like this and enjoy. And be happy like Miriallia? How longer will it takes for me to find someone to settle down with?_

" So Cags! Enjoying the party?" Milly still wearing her wedding gown. She manages to still be the best person dancing ang partying with that on! Whatta superwoman! Hehe..

" yeah sure Milly!"

" you don't feel the Party spirit! .. let's go to the dace floor and show some moves! Have fun sister!" getting a hold on to one of Cagalli's wrists with both of her hands.

Cagalli gave a smile, "hey, I'll be okay. Don't mind me, go and enjoy! Party with your Dearka! I don't want to ruin your night!"

"Cagalli! You are one of my girlfriends, as of this day, I am fixed to attached and soo so tied to Dearka every minute of my life! My, I would love spend some time hanging out with you!"

" err… yeah, you've got a point!"

"okay, so I'll join you later I'll just finish this.." taking a sip to her frappe

Cagalli Yamato, an average girl, 23, short blond hair that shines proudly whenever the sun comes smiling at it.  …And with Enchanting amber eyes..

A dark brown haired tanned man walks slowly to the bar.. Towards Cagalli...

" what's with this lovely lady doing nothing but stare at people partying?! Why don't you join them?"

_Gosh! A fine and elegant man, and I gorgeous one.. I presume! _Cagalli thought.

" oh nothing, I just don't feel like dancing" the blonde replied and sighed.

" Oh,.. what's your name?"

" Cagalli , Cagalli Yamato…yours?"

" I'm Ahmed, Ahmed El fasi… " (then they did a handshake.)

_His hands are not soft, but it's all right, it suits him… he must be a hardworker!_

_Ahmed, nice name… wait just a darn minute!! AHMED EL FASI??! Shocks!_

" dd-d-did you said your name was a-Aa-aAh-Ahmed? Ahmed El-fasi?"

" yeah, why?"

_Holy crap! He's my boss! I did not know he was so handsome! I thought he was old!_

" crap! Nna-na-nyyce to mi-mi-mi-mi-mi.."

" hey, calm down! Haha, what's happening to you?"

" nice to meet you sir.."

"sir?, you don't have to be so formal Cagalli…"

" but you're my boss…"

" what?!"

" I work at El fasi Cars Corporation, 5th floor, paper works department."

" oh, okay..but still you can call me Ahmed.."

" but sir,..!"

" I insist Cagalli.."

"..but.."

" no buts! Boss' order! Hehe"

" thanks, Ahmed.."

" ugh.. yeah.,"

Then suddenly, Cagalli's mobile phone rung…

" excuse me 'Ahmed' hehe.. let me take this call okay?!.. I'l catch with you up later.. (:"

She walks away from the crowd.

" yes hello?!"

" Cagalli!"

"yep.. why Kira!?"

" what time is it?"

" oh…darn crap! It's already 11:30… I am soo sorry Kira..!"

" yeah, I know, so I decided to pick you up..oh?! where are you?!"

" starbucks.."

"..ok! I'll be there within 20 minutes! I'll just say goodbye to some friends!"

she rushed back to the party to look for Miriallia.. she found her in the middle of the dancefloor..

" Milly! i have to go.. Kira is waiting.. congratulations girl! may you have a darn happy life with dearka! i love you!" they kissed in the cheeks..

Then she went back to the bar..Ahmed is still waiting there.. just as where she left him..

" uhm.. sir?!..i mean..Ahmed..i have to go now.. my brother's waiting.."

"oh,, okay.. is he here?.."

" no..he is at star bucks.."

"..oh.."

"yeah, it's just a few blocks away from here.."

"..oh..well i'll give you a ride to star bucks just to make sure you'll be okay.."

..cagalli blushed..

"..let's go?"

" thanks!"

...the ride was swift... yeah, it was just few blocks away..

Cagalli was going to open Ahmed Luxurious car when out of the blues.. he grabbed her hand..and kissed her on the cheeks..( good thing the car's windows had black tint or else! Kira would kill ahmed..hehe)

" i think..i like you Cagalli.."

"..i think i have to go now..i dont know what to say.. bye..take care!"

"oh...okay.."

she got out and ran towards Kira..

" who's car was that?" Kira asked calmly..

" whew! ..i think i was gonna die.."

" i wont kill you but i would if you dont aswer my question..

" oh,, that.. my boss' car.."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_ooops! sorry.._ i was a bit barbaric.. i was so furious with one of teh authors here! sorry for the grammars.! sorry if this was kinda short..i'm rushing to school now bye!..**

**Review please:) thanks! **


End file.
